wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Purge of Hades Prime
The Purge of Hades Prime was an Imperial excoriation campaign conducted by the ferocious and bellicose Charnel Brethren Space Marine Chapter upon the Imperial world of Hades Prime against a massive Khornate warhost of daemons. This particular campaign was a part of the much larger Indomitus Crusade. Background In the aftermath of the Great Eye opening the Galaxy was plunged into disorder, Chaos erupted across the Imperium's world's, systems and entire sectors were plunged into darkness, only a Son of the Emperor, a Primarch could stem the tide. Roboute Guilliman led his Crusade across the breadth of his fathers realm, saving what he could and destroying what he couldn’t save. And now one hundred years have passed and the Indomitus Crusade has ended, the Imperium stabilised but there are still many worlds that remain under the control of the Great Enemy, Hades Prime was one such world. Hades Prime was once a verdant paradise world, crystal clear waters and vast forests surrounding cities of marble and gold, well that was the world that was now it is a blasted wasteland. A massive Khornate war host struck at the world in 110.M42, led by the infernal Daemon Prince known as the Slaughter King, rampaged across the world until nothing was left. Where once there had been rolling hills, now there was rivers of blood, mountains of skulls and daemonic sentient trees. Lord Michaelus, newly elevated Chapter Master of the Charnel Brethren could not let this stand, he could not stand by and watch as yet another of the Emperors worlds was lost to the infernal machinations of Chaos. He led his entire Chapter in a great assault against this blasted world, gunships and drop pods roared through the sky and the Charnel Brethren erupted from them and the Khornate Hoste leapt to met them, bolters roared in their hundreds scything down daemons and chainaxes smoked as they bit into into daemonic flesh. Michaelus was a veritable Angel of Death as he plunged into the Khornate Host, an aura of power surrounded him and he fought as though he was Sanguinius reborn, with every blow he sent daemonic corpses tumbling through the air, Juggernaut heads were torn from their shoulders, Bloodletters pulverised and monstrously powerful Heralds of Khorne ripped apart as if they were nothing, none could match him, in truth none even came close. For an entire solar day the two sides fought and at the climax of this cataclysmic battle Michaelus fought the Slaughter King in single combat, the Slaughter King was a being of grotesque power, a manifestation of the unimaginable rage and savagery of his vile god, muscles able to rip apart a dreadnought with ease barely contained within Daemonic flesh as strong as Ceramite and a screaming Daemon Sword infused with the essence of a Greater Daemon clutched in claws tipped with razor sharp talon's able to cut armour with ease, whole worlds trembled at the mere mention of his name yet he was laughably outmatched in every regard, the two duelled for mere moments before Michaelus overwhelmed and defeated the vile daemon, ripping him apart and sending him screaming back to depths of hell where he belonged. With the loss of their leader, the vast legions of daemons lost a semblance of coherence but the battle was far from over but the Charnel Brethren were by now driven into a blood-maddened frenzy and tore into their remaining foes until finally the last of Khorne's daemons was sent screaming back into the Warp, the world had been saved but it was a hollow victory, hundreds of Charnel Brethren had been slain and as for Hades Prime nothing was left of the great world it had been and so Michaelus ordered it destroyed. Taking their dead and wounded with them the Charnel Brethren returned to orbit and their great fleet began their work, impossibly powerful weapons pounded the world for a day and night until finally it broke, shattering into a million pieces. It stands today as a testament of what lengths the Imperium will go too to save Humanity, even if it destroys itself in the process. Category:Campaigns Category:Charnel Brethren Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines